Platform weighing scales employing capacitors as weight responsive transducers are known in the art. In certain designs, particular capacitors of the differential type are associated with the signal generating circuitry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,650 discloses a differential capacitor employed as a capacitive nulling device which is used to return the weighing transducer to a null position.
Many of the prior art scales employing capacitor transducers are highly susceptible to erroneous readings primarily because of the design of the capacitor and also its associated electronic circuitry.